<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluff'n'Stuff by Fireteam_Russian_Roulette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545378">Fluff'n'Stuff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireteam_Russian_Roulette/pseuds/Fireteam_Russian_Roulette'>Fireteam_Russian_Roulette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fireteam Russian Roulette [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireteam_Russian_Roulette/pseuds/Fireteam_Russian_Roulette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A colletion of short stories that don't Fit into a larger story as are sweet little reads.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye/Elsie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fireteam Russian Roulette [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091060</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Small Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skye gets some new armour and Elsie is more than happy to tell her what she thinks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"><span class="s2">With the end of another familiar ‘busy’ day on the wall, elsie landed in the hangar with a familiar flash of coloured light, showy, just like she liked.</span> <span class="s2">Sparks appeared beside her as they walked towards home casually “so, what’s the plan today?” She asked with amusement.</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2"> Elsie tilted her head playfully as she shrugged. “oh you know, the usual hectic nonsense, polishing armour and absolutely boring you to death” she teased, bringing a hand up to poke the ghost playfully. </span> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2"> Sparks laughed and dodged her “oh you wish you could get away from me, you love me too much” she teased in reply. </span> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2"> Elsie shifted to pull her helmet off and shook her hair out. it was a bit frizzy from the day in the helmet but for the most part, still neat although a bit long for her liking. she swept a side neatly behind her ear before grinning “you know me too well” she admitted as she clipped her helmet to her belt. </span> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> “Well I should, it’s been how many years?” Sparks rolled her eye dramatically before straightening her shell to follow. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> “Eh... let’s not bring that up” she smiled “but seriously, my armour is pretty good, not sure what I’ll do honestly” she admitted with a sigh, “maybe we can judge some crucible?” She suggested. “I heard there were some kinderguardians being trained today” she gave a cheeky smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> “Right.... trained....” sparks laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2"> As they moved into the elevator and waited for the ding, the door opened up to her home floor and she moved to head to her apartment. she slowed on going past skyes apartment and knocked to see if she was home, there was no response though so she moved on expecting that the warlock was still at work or would come over later if she wanted too. On reaching home, Elsie let herself in with a content sigh, her neat and spacious apartment waiting for her as it always did, in perfect condition like the left it. The titan paused for a moment to consider what she wanted to do first and decided on making a coffee and settling on the lounge in her armour. Normally she didn’t stay in her armour but she was craving a coffee bad so this one time would be fine. </span> </p><p class="p3">Elsie didn’t lock her door so it wasn’t that surprising for people who knew her to just let themselves in, she welcomed it because realistically, she could handle anyone who wasn’t friendly. <span class="s2"> It was barely five minutes before Elsie looked up to a knock on her door and it opened as Skye let herself in politely before a word could be spoken. “I figured you’d be home” she greeted with an eager smile, “can I ask a favour?” She asked as she turned around before pausing with a blush.<br/><br/></span> Skye always made Elsie smile, today however, she was wearing a new armour set that she’d never seen. Skye was dressed in a long leather trench coat with layered belts and metal loops keeping everything in place, her chest in particular was particularly sculpted. As she followed the bone corset like chest to her lightly armoured and familiar busty form that she loved so much, Elsie almost dropped her coffee with surprise. <span class="s2"> Skye was known to come home in extravagant and beautiful sets of armour, but normally she looked beautiful. This.... this was unexpected and Elsie’s mouth immediately went dry as her breath was taken away, she sighed deeply as she set her coffee down and stood “any time” she replied, her familiar smile finding its way back to her face despite where her mind had gone. </span> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> Sparks however immediately rolled her eye “traveller help me... see you later elsie...” she murmured as she left, she knew what that reaction meant. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2"> Skye looked confused at her reaction “what’s wrong? You ok?” She asked. </span> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> Elsie nodded, struggling to keep her eyes where they should be, she stepped over to pull the warlock into a tight loving hug before pressing a kiss to her forehead “I’m concerned about what you want” she mused playfully. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2"> Skye blushed with a smile “oh... you just looked like something was... uh, I mean... right” she continued looking flustered. “I just wondered if you’d come out to the EDZ with me?” She asked innocently. “I need to check out some sensors..” she admitted, “tomorrow if you can” she added, meeting Elsie’s gaze, blushing worse as she caught Elsie’s gaze wander. “traveller help me, your worse than a male” she muttered weakly. </span> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> Elsie laughed before nodding “ok ok, you caught me, but I have to know, new? Or have you been hiding this from me?” She asked as she let her hands wander to her hips to hold her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> Skye sighed with a chuckle “new... I uh... I got it from the drifter...” she muttered with a sigh “I... I don’t know if I like it” she continued with thought, blushing “I think its too much…”. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> Elsie bit her lip “I should get him to dress you more often” she teased. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2"> Skye looked surprised “what? No, I don’t really like him that much” she muttered “do... do you like it? I don’t think it suits me...” she admitted. </span> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2"> Elsie seemed to ponder the thought before smoothly pushing Skye against the door she was still standing near, placing her hands against the door. “Honey... my sweetest solnishko...” elsie mused as she leaned in to her ear, the warlock was trapped between her and the door “I am going to fuck you stupid..” she murmured, her sweetness gone to be replaced with heavy lust. “and there’s no arguing this” she added with a playful tease. she moved to kiss her cheek, giving a cheeky smile, it was shadowed by her hunger that was clear in how her cheeks shined brighter. Her eyes taking in her appearance deeply. </span> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2"> Skye went bright red. she was used to the titan’s aggression, but it was always so sudden. she never expected it because elsie was good at controlling what could and couldn’t be seen. She felt her body respond with a heavy breath, shivering with sudden need as the metal of the titan’s armour pressed against her. Elsies mood was infectious and she loved the feeling of being overshadowed by her monstrous partner. Skye swallowed hard as she looked up to elsie with a surprised chuckle “right here?” She murmured weakly. </span> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2"> “Right here” elsie confirmed playfully as she brought a hand to her cheek lovingly, pulling the warlock into a passionate kiss and letting her hands explore the tight leather that confined the warlock. Skye returned the hungry affection without a complaint and let out an expectant whine as Elsie’s hands moved to her waist, the titan was the only person who made her feel this safe. Within a moment she had smoothly lifted her thighs to her side, Skye was a goner as elsie had complete control. </span>  <span class="s2"> The titan’s hunger and passion was immense yet loving, all encompassing. </span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Ghost's Night Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elsie and skye are having a date night, not the most unusual thing but this time their guardians convince them to go out and have a Ghost's night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The afternoon felt long, today had been stressful for both Elsie and her ghost. They had just come back from the EDZ after an annoying mission of chasing down servitors for parts. Sure, it was easy enough to break them but to hack them was a whole other affair, they had a life of their own and it was like chasing toddlers around, the information just did what it wanted while sparks had to chase it down, attempting to not only decipher its eliksni coding but translate and change it into data she could use. As they got home, Elsie who was likely not nearly as tired mentally as her ghost was.</p><p>Now that she was safe, sparks appeared and settled on the bed beside her guardian as Elsie dearmoured, Elsie gave her a loving smile “tough day?” she asked gently.</p><p>Sparks gave an annoyed sigh, frowning “I hate servitors, they just do what they want… stupid machines she muttered.</p><p>Elsie chuckled and picked the ghost up playfully “poor thing, you know, you haven’t had a break for a while, are you doing ok?” she asked “you seem moodier than usual” she observed.</p><p>Sparks looked unsure “I mean, I sleep every night like you… mostly…” she admitted.</p><p>“you know full well that’s not always getting the rest you need” Elsie argued with a chuckle “look, skyes coming over tonight and you’re going to be either bored or with hope anyway so maybe you two should go out together, have a girls night” she smiled “you can go out and talk nonsense about us outside of my living room for once” she teased.</p><p>“it’s never nonsense” sparks argued “you two are just gross to watch, all lovey and horny” she muttered before looking thoughtful and unsure once more “you guys will be ok without us here?”.</p><p>Elsie laughed and put a loving kiss on the ghosts shell “of course, you know what we will be up too” she mused “nothing different to what we normally do, polishing armour, reading books… polishing each other, maybe even some wine, so you two should go out and have fun, spend some glimmer if you want it, maybe you guys can go get some new shells together?” she offered.</p><p>Sparks gave it some more thought before floating up a little and nodding happily “sure, it sounds fun, just me and hope… I wonder if dust is around today too, maybe we could all go get new shells...” she looked almost excited “I haven’t got a new shell for a while”.</p><p>“you deserve a treat” Elsie agreed “spoil yourself ok, I want nothing but the best for my favourite spark ok?” she mused as she set about continuing to get out of her armour with a sigh “I cant be the only one getting special treatment, we are a team after all”.</p><p>It took all of a few minutes to arrange the night over distance with hope and they even got dust involved in their little girls’ night with Beth promising to look after them within reason. Sparks could barely contain her excitement, she hadn’t separated from Elsie like this for years now, not on purpose, she just forgot to think about herself nearly as often as she did about Elsie. It was much easier for a ghost to forget that they didn’t always have to be a tool for someone else.</p><p>While it was true that technically, that’s all ghosts were, just a tool for opening doors mostly, Elsie nor her fireteam had ever treated their ghosts in that manner, sure they had fought with their guardians, complained when they were particularly annoying, but at the end of the day, their guardians and most guardians for that matter considered ghosts a person in their own right, a very small bright person.</p><p>Sparks wasn’t usually this excited for Skye to come over, it meant that Elsie as occupied for the night, sometimes she felt jealous much to her own annoyance because she couldn’t talk to Elsie herself but she was never truly upset about it. Today however, she lit up at the sound of the front door opening and greeted Skye happily.</p><p>Skye was a bit surprised by the excitable ghost and smiled “oh, look who’s looking forward to a night out, I swear, I’ve never seen you so excited and that’s saying something with all those neon lights” she teased, poking the ghost shell playfully.</p><p>Sparks shifted her shell shyly “is been years since I had a night out” she argued stubbornly.</p><p>Skye laughed “I know, I’m just playing, you be safe out here tonight ok?” she assured “ill see you two tomorrow morning” she smiled before heading up to see Elsie and hope appeared to watch her before turning excitedly to sparks.</p><p>“hi! Are you ready?” hope asked, rearranging her shell proudly.</p><p>Sparks nodded eagerly and off they went, transmatting outside before the two floated down the street happily. They were meeting dust and Beth at ghostly couture so they could get some new shells for the evening. As they entered ghostly couture, beth was standing against the wall playing with a pack of cards looking as moody as ever, always thinking about something. She did however look up to the sound of the appearing ghosts and once she saw them so eager, she gave a cheeky smile “you two look happy” she observed.</p><p>“spending Elsie’s money is always fun” sparks replied playfully before scanning the shop with excitement.</p><p>Dust appeared at the hunter’s shoulder to fly over “oo, is Elsie buying?” she teased.</p><p>“Elsie’s buying for me” sparks corrected before giving dust a playful shove “where have you been? It’s been ages” she accused.</p><p>Hope floated over with a nod to agree “Exactly, you never message us” she complained.</p><p>Dust sighed “oh, you know, I skulk around… I lose track of time; you guys know I don’t mean it…” she muttered.</p><p>Sparks almost looked moody before smiling “well now you get have to help us pick a shell and we will pick yours” sparks ordered “no buts”.</p><p>Dust seemed to think about before nodding and rolling her eye “fine… but then I get to choose where we are going, deal? I know a place you guys will like” she promised.</p><p>“deal” hope agreed.</p><p>They spent a few minutes scanning the store and chatting amongst themselves happily, each finding a pretty new shell and shader to match for the night. It would have taken humans and the like much longer but ghosts were quick in nearly everything they did compared to humans, even slow in ghost as miles faster than any human could think so after each ghost was satisfied, they returned to the patiently waiting hunter. To beth’s credit, she was patient despite looking less than patient and she didn’t rush the ghosts, finding their chatter cute. It was like watching children go shopping for the first time and they enjoyed the freedom of being watched over without being interrupted.</p><p>Once they were ready though, dust flew over to whisper in beth’s ear and she nodded before escorting them to where dust wanted to go. Sparks and hope, much like their guardians were much cleaner than dust. Not in sense of dirt or much like dusts name suggested but instead dust was just as shady as her guardian and knew of things that the other two didn’t so they were surprised when Beth took them to the vault, a favoured hangout spot of Elsie and occasionally Skye.</p><p>Beth went to the counter and met with an awoken warlock with a smile “good evening darling” she greeted, leaning on the counter “could us ladies hire a room tonight?” she asked, “and some company perhaps”.</p><p>The awoken woman called darling gave a playful smile “oh, of course, would you like the usual attention?” she asked before looking to the ghosts and company for you ladies too?” she teased “trying out the new service?”.</p><p>Both sparks and hope looked nervously to dust “uh, what do you mean new service?” hope whispered.</p><p>“just trust me ok, you will like it, promise” she assured before nodding to darling “someone gentle for these two, it’s their first time”.</p><p>Darling looked knowingly to the two “oh, don’t worry my sweethearts, I can assure you we have the best and safest service, your perfectly safe here” she smiled before looking down to some paperwork and offering the hunter a key “room 6, it should be plenty comfortable for you” she nodded “I’ll send Ryder in with some wine” she chuckled “have fun ladies”.</p><p>Anne blushed slightly and nodded before waving the ghosts along and heading into one of the private rooms marked no 6. The room was rather large for a small room, there was a comfortable bed set up on one side with a lounge and pole set up in the front of the room, it appeared to be for much more than just a dance. Beth settled comfortably on the lounge before looking to the three ghosts “we can head home in a few hours, or sooner if you’d like” she assured before biting her lip “while you guys are doing your thing, I’m going to do mine so… give me at least an hour… please” she blushed.</p><p>The two ghosts looked shy but nodded and dust smiled “easy, we wont even bother you” she promised.</p><p>“so, what is going on?” sparks asked weakly “this feels kind of weird” she admitted.</p><p>Dust looked to the two “its hard to explain, but from what I’ve been told, it’s like a massage, but for ghosts, you unlock your data and a specially trained ghost gives you a digital massage but it’s supposed to be really good”.</p><p>Hope went ask further questions before being silenced by a knock at the door and a titan opened the door carrying a basket and wearing some armour. Anne gave him a nod and he let himself in before setting the basket down, beginning with pulling three large boxes out of the basket and setting them aside neatly on the lounge away from Anne. As he opened each lid, a ghost’s eye looked back, and three ghosts flew up with a playful flourish. The titan then set about continuing his business with Anne.</p><p>The ghosts however all gave these new ghost nervous looks and the first floated over and spoke with a friendly female voice “hey, so you’re here for a massage?” she asked the three “let us be of service” she smiled.</p><p>Hope looked unsure “how?” she asked uncertainly.</p><p>“Oh simple dearest, you tell me what you like, each of you hops in a box and we play with your senses” she explained “it might feel strange at first but once you relax, I assure you, you will feel wonderful” she then looked to hope “how about you, you look gorgeous by the way” she complimented “is that a new shell?” she asked.</p><p>Hope blushed looking shy “oh, you noticed…. Yeah… I bought it for tonight” she admitted.</p><p>“oh, for me? You shouldn’t have” she mused before floating over and murmuring “now tell me dearest, what do you like to fantasise about” she mused “why don’t I show you what I can do” she smiled “hop in one of those suites for me”. Hope looked very uncomfortable and shy but intrigued at the same time, it’s likely that she’d never been spoken to like this before and she’d only heard Skye and Elsie banter like this between each other.</p><p>“this is sounds like human intercourse” she whispered shyly looking embarrassed.</p><p>“dearest, it’s the closest thing you will get to it” the ghost assured “let me take you on a journey”. At this all the three ghosts looked nervous but hope finally nodded shyly and allowed herself to be put in one of the boxes. Once the three had all been convinced and were safely shut up in their boxes, everything went dark.</p><p>~sparks~</p><p>For a moment, sparks went dark, there was nothing but darkness in this box. It didn’t seem that thick, but she couldn’t sense anything outside of the box and for a moment she felt concerned before she heard her companion ghost whisper beside her making her look but there was nothing. “relax, lets start with a story… tell me about you and your guardian…” she mused in sparks ears.</p><p>Sparks looked nervous but nodded reluctantly “oh, uh, Elsie… she uh, she’s pretty great. She likes games and fun, her favourite thing is crucible and fist fighting” she sighed, the thought of her guardian made her relax and it was evidently enough to unlock the ghost a little because a picture surrounded her completely, Elsie’s bedroom and the titan sat on the side of the bed where she always sat, putting on her armour, She gave sparks a loving smile. Sparks looked surprised “how did you do that?” she asked.</p><p>“simple, as you relax, I can access your light and data, but don’t worry, I wont be looking at anything I don’t need too, I just need you to relax, to trust me, this box will protect you from the outside world completely” she chuckled “tell me, what was she like when you first met her?” she asked “where did you me meet Elsie? She looks beautiful”.</p><p>Sparks looked uncertain before thinking about it and sighing, convincing  herself that she would be ok “well, I met Elsie on mars, and she has always been the same simple and stubborn woman, I swear, its never been easy to convince her to do anything she doesn’t want to do” she looked frustrated for a moment before looking proud “she has never once regretted being my guardian though… never once complained when she works every day to protect the city… she is one of the most loyal titans I’ve ever met… and she looks after me in every way” she smiled “when Elsie was first reborn, she had this beautiful long hair, wavy and fluffy, she was one of the most beautiful awoken I’ve ever seen, but she cut it off a few days after she woke up”. The voice seemed to think for a moment as the pictures changed to reflect her memories as sparks relaxed. “why are we talking about Elsie?” sparks asked.</p><p>The voice chuckled “for most ghosts, you get so used to not sharing your data, that you have to find a way to break through, this is a way to get you to feel relaxed and safe, it allows you to let us reach your light, safely of course, now one more question, what’s your favourite relaxing activity?”.</p><p>Sparks looked thoughtful “oh, well I like watching Elsie polish her armour, it’s almost rhythmical in a way, her focus and they way she treats her armour with such care…” she trailed off “its probably weird…” she muttered with embarrassment.</p><p>“oh no, not at all, it given me just the thing I was looking for” she mused. The pictures faded to darkness leaving sparks looking unsure before colours started appearing gently in the darkness, turning into streaks of colour that moved entrancingly around sparks, sparks watched the colours with surprise and after a moment felt herself lulled into an almost peaceful feeling as the colours danced around her. The voice then turned down to a silky whisper “now I’m going to do something strange with you, I’m going to touch your shell” she soothed gently before giving sparks a moment. She tensed up in anticipation as one of the lights flowed from around her to brush by one of her side plates and she shivered as light moved through her shell briefly.</p><p>“what’s this for?” sparks whispered.</p><p>“to make you feel comfortable, you can tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable” she promised, her voice sounding comforting. The lights seemed to swirl gently around the ghost before another brushed up against sparks shell and she shifted her shell awkwardly, she couldn’t explain the sensation of another ghosts light touching her own but it sent waves though her little metal body. The voice seemed to take it slowly, starting with little bushes and slowly working up to more intimate brushes that made sparks let out surprised squeaks that turned to almost comfortable sounds of digital pleasure.</p><p>Sparks couldn’t explain the way her light was beginning to react, her coding was becoming almost jumpy as her private spaces were being touched, almost caressed gently and she found herself deeply enjoying the massage until the voice whispered almost seductively “open up for me… let me see your light…”. Sparks had flickers of discomfort but did as she was told shyly and the light continued to brush against her plates before dipping deeper into the bubble of light surrounding her eye making spark shiver further, she only let those she trusted touch her light this and it felt alien for another ghost other than dust and hope to delve so deeply withing her and even they had not approached her like this.</p><p>As the voice continued her loving attack, slowly moving deeper and closer to the ghosts eye, she begun to fell small arc pulses touch her in places and it was startling to begin with before becoming comfortable as her light reacted almost hungrily to the effects, she went from warm solar light in some places to cool and sharp void. It was strange just how effectively the strange ghost could affect sparks and it seemed to build up over time, leaving sparks with a strange sensation of expectation before she felt her whole body shudder as light seemed to pulse through her and she let out a pleasured whimper as she could barely fly anymore, her eye flickering as her sensors became overwhelmed and she rested on the ground weakly, unsure of what had happened too her.</p><p>“are you ok?” the voice asked gently, appearing beside her settling on the ground with her.</p><p>Sparks nodded “what was that?” she asked shakily.</p><p>“I flooded your sensors with activity and overwhelmed you, safely of course… but they say that’s what its like for humanity” she smiled and nudged the ghost gently “did you like it?” she asked.</p><p>Sparks blushed and looked surprised “oh…. I uh…. yess” she murmured “I see why Elsie is… that was nice” she admitted” with a content sigh as her body slowly became normal once more.</p><p>“it can be dangerous if a ghost doesn’t know how to do this properly, so make sure you come to us if you want to relax ok?” she smiled “now rest, let your auto recovery fix it, relax, your safe here” she assured smoothly, her words were enough to lull sparks into a relaxing sleep as her body recovered.</p><p>It was almost a few hours before sparks blinked to life sluggishly as her systems all woke up again, she was still settled by her companion ghost who blinked to life as her movement and it was as if she had been refreshed completely, the shutdown had seemingly allowed her system to rest better than it did when she was on standby and it wasn’t long before she was up and working again feeling giggly as the box seemed to be full of light “how long was I out for?” she asked.</p><p>“a few hours, I believe your friends are finished their massages too if you’d like to head home” she replied.</p><p>Sparks nodded “sounds like a plan” she mused and after a few minutes, the box opened to allow the ghosts to come out. Both dust and hope looked very similarly refreshed as Beth was putting on her cloak looking flushed and content. And the companion ghosts said their goodbyes before transmatting out and leaving the four.</p><p>Dust looked to the three bewildered ghosts with amusement “those were some good massages huh?” she teased.</p><p>The three ghosts looked embarrassed, but dust nodded “its beings a new understanding to… human activities” she admitted “how about you?”.</p><p>beth nodded and bit her lip “as good as ever” she mused “ill take you two home and then I’m headed to bed” she smiled.</p><p>The ghosts seemed to agree with the sentiment and after paying for the night’s entertainment, Beth ensured that sparks and hope got home safely before heading off on her own through the darkened streets. When they transmatted inside, they checked the bedroom carefully to find the two woken women bare and in bed cuddling Skye who had dozed off beside her with her tablet on her chest. She looked up sleepily to the lights and smiled, in the darkness, their blowing forms were bright. “hey guys, did you enjoy your night?” she asked.</p><p>The ghosts shared an embarrassed look and nodded shyly “yeah, it was fun” sparks replied quietly “were you waiting for us?”.</p><p>Elise nodded “I wanted to know you made it home” she replied with a yawn and patted the bed “you can come to bed now, I’m going to sleep” she smiled “you will have to tell me all about it tomorrow” she assured before getting comfortable with a sigh. The ghosts gave their guardians an adoring look with a sigh before settling on their respective guardians’ bedside tables and shut down, going into a content standby.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>